


Switched Around

by AllTheShips8



Series: Eros Tattoo [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Phichit Chulanont, Cum Eating, Dom Seung Gil Lee, Dom/sub, Famous pianist Seung Gil Lee, Florist Christophe Giacometti, Green for go, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Pianist Seung Gil Lee, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Switch Chris Giacometti, Switch Christophe Giacometti, Tattoo manager Phichit Chulanot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Chris Giacometti, Top Christophe Giacometti, blowjob, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheShips8/pseuds/AllTheShips8
Summary: Part two of Eros Tattoo series of one-shots. Can be read alone. Established that Christophe and Phichit have an established sexual relationship. This one-shot will have two parts because I can never decide who to ship Phichit with :)





	1. Controlled

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know what you think! I'll do part 2 for Phichit / Christophe then Otabek / Yuri :)
> 
> If anybody does any fan art I would be happy to link some :)

Phichit walked side-by-side with Chris toward his apartment after leaving their two friends behind, a smug grin spread across his delicate features. He waited patiently for Chris to unlock his apartment as Chris sent a text off with one hand, and then allowed himself to fall backwards onto the older man’s bed. Phichit had to admit that Chris’ apartment wasn’t anything like he had imagined it would be, based on his earlier assumptions of the other male. And while he had been coming to the apartment for after work activities for a while now, the sight never stopped the eclectic shock straight to his nerves that only came with the excitement and anticipation of what was to come.

When Phichit had first prepared to enter Chris’ domain, he had pictured the Swiss to have his home decorated in romantic reads, purples, and golds. He pictured vases of fresh roses in every color in every room, and bottles of essential oils near the bath. Instead, he had been greeted with what Phichit in no uncertain terms could only refer to as a dominatrix layer once one entered the bedroom. The rest of the apartment was modern and sleek black and white, with a large feature brick wall which had been painted white, between two large picture windows. As odd as that seemed to the smaller man, the aforementioned bedroom was what threw him off the most. The bed was made of black cast iron, with black sheets and white pillows. There was a vanity that took up the majority of one wall, but instead of typical makeup or care products, bottles of lubricants and a variety of sex toys, gags, and restraints were neatly organized upon the top. Straps hung from the opposite corner, and vaguely resembled a swing, though Phichit wouldn’t be able to give instructions on how to get seated in it, even if he had been asked for his best guess.

Now however, Phichit gave hardly a second glance at the open wardrobe to his left, in which he could just barely see the leathers and chains Christophe had revealed during his last stay. He watched as the Swiss, so beautiful the gods themselves would be green with envy, unrolled his sleeves and began unbuttoning his flannel shirt.

“I hope they finally kiss,” Phichit sighed, reaching his hands out as he sat straight up to signal to the other man that he wanted to help.

Chris shrugged out of the top shirt and allowed Phichit to assist with his pants while he removed his undershirt, tossing it vaguely in the direction of his master bath as he replied, “Oh mon cher, I hope they do a lot more than just kiss.” (my dear)

Phichit began kissing up Chris’ toned stomach. “So you think Victor is finally going to make his move?”

Chris blinked, “Victor? No, he won’t make the first move. He’s too scared he’s going to frighten our dear petit procelet away. 

Yuuri will need to make the first move tonight.” (little piggy)

Phichit sighed, allowing Chris to pull his own shirt over his head. “They might as well be doomed then. Yuuri will never make the first move!”

Chris gave a sigh of his own, but crawled over Phichit as he began to scoot backwards on the bed toward the top, both now unclothed. Neither of them had dressed particularly sexy that night, and had now done this enough to have a feel of what the other was feeling for the night. A slow start to the night it was going to be. “We will think of another way to help them along in the morning over breakfast.”

Phichit hummed with a smile, linking his hands behind Chris’ neck as he pulled him closer. “Mm, will you make eggs in basket?”  
Chris leaned forward, catching the younger man’s bottom lip between his teeth and slowly pulling back until it slipped back into place, before running his tongue over the lip. “I’ll consider it, if you behave.”

A large, defiant grin slit across Phichit’s face. “And if I don’t?”

With a speed Phichit was still surprised by, Chris had removed his hands from behind his neck and pinned them to either side of Phichit’s dead on the white pillow, in contrast to his dark skin and hair. A playful smirk was upon his own lips as he leant down, his mouth ghosting over the younger man’s. “I will make you behave.”

Lips crashed upon lips in a kiss that was sure to bruise later, but Phichit would have it no other way. The ache of muscles worked too hard for too long, held tight and stressed before finally the tension was allowed out, and the tender touch of sensitive flesh the next morning had Phichit hard at just the thought. A firmness that Chris did not miss as it gently nudged his lower stomach, the older male smirking into the kiss, as if he knew all the dirty thoughts running through Phichit’s mind at what the night might have in store for him.

He probably did.

It wasn’t until he felt the buckle of the second restraint upon his wrist did Phichit realize that his thoughts had distracted him from the first, sealing his fate. Phichit pulled, testing the restraint, finding the barest amount of give. Of course, Phichit knew that there was both a small blade, and a backup blade in case he dropped the first, hidden just along the top of the mattress and wall. When Chris had first pointed them out to him during their first coupling, he had been confused, until Chris flushed a dusty pink and mentioned a movie where a man tied his wife up to spice up their marriage, and then suffered a heart attack, leaving the wife chained to the bed. Chris wanted to give his partners a fighting chance at survival should anything happen to him, though Phichit wasn’t worried.

“Not too tight?” Chris asked, kissing down Phichit’s neck toward his chest, stopping to place a bite up the collarbone just hard enough to bring a moan from the smaller male.

“Just right,” Phichit managed, embarrassed by how turned on he already was just from the small amount of attention he was receiving.

Chris nodded, looking up at the man beneath him as he leisurely circled one nipple with his finger, the smaller man squirming to try and make contact. “And if you need me to stop?”

“Red.” Phichit tried to arch his back for contact – any contact – but Chris managed to keep his light circling, barely grazing the skin of the other. Phichit rushed on before Chris, trying to hurry the other into touching him. “Green means all go, yellow means I need you to slow down.”

Chris smiled with a nod. “If you say yellow, I will check in with you, without fail. Do you feel safe? Are you ready?”

The whine that came from Phichit was a sound not even he would ever admit he could make. “Yes, gods Chris, just touch me already.”

A deep chuckle came from the older man. “I am touching you mon cher.” (my dear)

Phichit crossed his legs to try and get some pressure between them, but only managed to cross below the knee as Chris straddled him with a thigh between his own. “Chris, please. Touch me more.”

And did Chris love to please his lovers, whether he topped or bottomed. It had been so long before Phichit that he had been a top, that Chris couldn’t help but give into every desire of the man beneath him. Many say that there is no real control like that which the submissive partner has, and while Chris could agree that the man beneath him held all the cards, he held the wrist of the hand which held them. Chris couldn’t put into words the power trip of having another at one’s mercy to torture with pleasure as one desired. The feeling of knowing he could pull such sounds, such expressions, from his partners was one of the reasons Chris enjoyed both topping and bottoming. But right now was about his bottom, not his top.

Chris pinched Phichit’s left nipple with just enough force to rip a squeak from the other man’s throat as he arched his back after finally getting the contact he desired. Phichit used his crossed ankles to try and nudge the older man closer. He was stuck between wanting full contact, and to be totally wrecked in record time.

“Chris,” Phichit gasped as the mentioned man switched to twisting the other nipple. “I need…”

Chris continued, gently tugging a nipple with each hand now. “Yes? What do you need?”

Phichit groaned, lifting his hips as if silently begging for something…more. “I don’t know. I just need.”

Chris captured the smaller man’s lips in another kiss as he released the dark nipples from his grasps. One hand tangled in dark locks as the other trailed down tanned skin. He couldn’t wait to pamper this skin later. Tongues tangled as saliva dribbled from the corners of Phichit’s mouth, sliding down his chin and throat to rest in the hollow of his collarbone. Chris fisted Phichit’s member in his hand, slowly pumping from base to tip, squeezing clear pre-cum from the tip. Phichit groaned into the kiss even as Chris took his bottom lip between perfectly straight, white teeth, and bit down. With swollen lips Phichit panted and he bucked his hips up into Chris’ hand, clenching his own fists as he pulled against the restraints.

“I want to touch you,” Phichit voiced, eyes closed in pleasure.

“No.”

Chris was always a perfect lover in Phichit’s eyes. Sometimes he let Phichit call all the shots from beneath him, letting him take  
everything he said he wanted. And other times, like tonight, he called all the shots, giving Phichit not what he wanted, but what he needed. Even if at the moment his body didn’t fully agree.

“Please, Chris, I want to feel you!”

Chris’ fingers toyed with the slit of Phichit’s member as his voice drifted to his ears, smooth as silk. “Touching me and feeling me are two different things. But I shall grant your request this one time.”

With one hand still working Phichit closer to the edge, the other dug for a condom in the bedside table, quickly ripping the small golden package open with his mouth, and rolling it onto his own leaking member. For good measure, he used the same hand to add additional lubricant to the condom, before lining himself up with Phichit’s twitching hole.

Phichit didn’t realize what was happening until he felt pressure on his rear. His eyes shot open for only the briefest of moments as he realized Chris wasn’t going to prep him, only to squeeze shut once more as he arched his back, pulling on his restraints as he let out a scream of pure pleasure. The burn and stretch of Chris slowly pushing himself into his heat was everything Phichit didn’t know he needed in that moment. His desire to be closer, but also to be utterly wrecked were both satisfied with just one movement.

“Color?” Chris panted, continuing to slowly push himself into the smaller man.

Phichit didn’t even hesitate. “Green! The greenest green! Don’t you dare stop!”

Chris smiled at the man beneath him, slipping his hands beneath his cheeks to lift the smaller man slightly once he bottomed out. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Pulling back, Chris slammed his hips back against Phichit’s, driving his member deep within as the other’s bobbed against his own stomach. Phichit cried out at each thrust, tears prickling the corner of his eyes as he edged closer and closer to his release, but not quite able to tip over that final edge as Chris continued to plow him into the mattress.

“Chris, I’m-!”

Chris groaned, deep in his throat and so unlike his normally high flirting tenor. His eyes locked onto the face beneath him as he used one hand to pump the other’s member, his own feeling ready to burst within the hot cavern. “I know ma pêche, me too.” (my peach)

Phichit came first, thick white stripes painting his stomach with his own desires as euphoria exploded behind his eyes. His hips bucked up and his hands desperately pulled against the restraints as his fists clenched in pleasure. Chris came only moments after, his thick member twitching and scorching hot within him, the man above him staying still as he rode out his own release. 

Phichit shivered as he felt the slimy slide of the condom being pulled from his body, legs, hips, stomach, and arms all twitching as he allowed himself to come down from the high of orgasm naturally. Whatever Phichit thought he was going to say, probably to be untied so he could clean himself, went out the window as the pair heard Chris’ doorbell ring. Phichit turned to look at  
Chris as he tied the condom off and threw it in the bin, curiosity on his features, only to see a sly smile on Chris’ lips.

“Chris?”

“I have a surprise,” he offered instead of a real answer to Phichit’s obvious question, shrugging on a bathrobe. “Our night is just beginning.”

Chris answered the door and smiled at the dark-haired man on the other side.

“It’s been a while,” the man greeted.


	2. Controller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Switched Around. Phichit and Christophe are joined by Seung-gil

Seung-gil followed Chris toward the bedroom, not bothering to bat an eyelash at the Swiss dressed only in a silk robe. More often than not did he find the other man in a variety of states of undress when he arrived. However, his eyes did widen when he entered the bedroom, and found a beautiful Tai man, tied down and panting upon the bed, the evidence of what had just taken place upon his toned stomach. Seung-gil looked from the smile upon Chris’ face back to that of the other man.

“Color?” Seung-gil asked, unbuttoning his suit jacket.

The other man licked his lips, and if Seung-gil saw uncertainty flash in his eyes, it was gone and replaced with renewed desire just as quickly as it had come. “Green.”

Seung-gil smirked and shrugged out of his jacket, handing it to Chris to his left as he took slow, measured steps toward the bed and the beauty. “Then let’s get started.”

Phichit watched the man as he approached the bed, his heart racing. He had been uncertain when Chris had brought this other man into the bedroom while Phichit was tied down and naked, but realized after the man asked for his color that he must be Chris’ top. The pianist gone for months then home for months between traveling with world-famous orchestras.

Swallowing the saliva buildup from watching the gorgeous man shrug out of his shirt, he felt his cock stirring to life at the anticipation of what was to come. The movement did not go missed by the man, as his eyes traveled down Phichit’s body, leaving a trail of fire upon his skin as he did so, and stopping between his thighs. The gaze of the other man upon him only caused Phichit to arouse quicker, causing the other man to smirk.

“Name?” he asked.

Phichit licked his lips at his cool voice, not bothering to suppress the shiver down his spine. “My name is Phichit.”

Seung-gil nodded his approval as he removed his belt. “My name is Seung-gil, but in this room, you will refer to me as either   
‘Sir’ or ‘Dom,’ do you understand?”

“Yes.” Seung-gil raised an eyebrow and stopped with his hands unbuttoning his dress slacks, his eyes meeting Phichit’s. He saw the other man swallow, and wanted nothing more in that moment than to run his tongue along that long, tan neck. “Yes, Dom.”

“Mm,” Seung-gil hummed his approval, finally removing his pants and leaving himself in a tight pair of red boxer briefs. He motioned for Chris to step forward with a curl of his fingers, calling the other man to him without words. Once Chris was before him, Seung-gil pulled the taller man into a kiss, devouring his mouth in a clear display of dominance before the small man tied to the bed. Releasing Chris from the kiss, he pulled the string holding the robe closed, revealing pale skin that had the barest sheen from sweat. “You will pleasure yourself, however you see fit, but you will not cum.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Seung-gil didn’t wait for Chris to get settled near the vanity of toys, but rather climbed onto the bed, settling himself between tan thighs that opened willingly. Inviting as his hips twitched, cock leaking and untouched. He was beautiful, almost like a girl in his smooth skin and delicate features. He almost couldn’t wait to touch. Almost.

“How many times have you cum today?” A light dusting of pink worked its way from Phichit’s chest to the tip of his nose as he looked away, embarrassed. Seung-gil reached forward, turning the other man’s face back toward his own with a frown. “You will look at me when I ask you a question. Understood?”

Phichit nodded, earning a gentle caress of his face when he answered, “Yes, Dom.” When Seung-gil continued to caress his cheek, but did not speak again, Phichit realized he was still waiting for an answer. “I’ve finished once today.”

Seung-gil trailed his hand down Phichit’s body, two fingers cutting through the sticky mess still upon his stomach, scooping a fair amount as he continued his journey south, barely ghosting over Phichit’s twitching member. He stopped with both fingers putting pressure upon Phichit’s entrance, but did not push inside, instead gently massaging the area with Phichit’s own spend.

“Since this is our first time together, I will be kind as we get to know each other, chaghan ae. We will test your limits another time.” (pet)

Phichit’s eyes closed as he whined, pulling on his restraints and trying to push himself back onto the awaiting fingers. “Dom, please.”

Seung-gil smirked at the sight, but granted the small request, pushing both fingers in at the same time, curling them slightly to stroke the velvety walls within the smaller man as he did. Phichit cried out softly in pleasure, eyes screwed shut as he concentrated on the feel the other was giving him. From the side, Seung-gil heard Chris moan at the sight, but trusted the other man not to disobey his orders not to cum. Without pulling his fingers out, Seung-gil gently felt around within. “What do you say when somebody gives you what you asked for?”

Phichit bucked his hips as his mouth opened. “Thank you, Dom.”

“Mm,” Seung-gil hummed, satisfied for now. He felt around within the other man, listening carefully and watching his features as he searched the velvet cavern. He knew he had found the spot that would make the younger man see stars when he cried out, bucking his hips harshly as his voice cracked. Seung-gil’s own member twitched painfully in his pants, though he ignored his own desires. He did promise to be kind today. “There it is. Tell me chaghan ae, have you ever cum untouched?”

Phichit shook his head as Seung-gil massaged lazily over the other man’s prostate, intent on bringing him to a slow finish. “No, Dom, I haven’t.”

Seung-gil nodded, a smile twitching one side of his face as he observed the man beneath him. Phichit withered and bucked beneath him, his breath coming out in harsh pants and soft cries as his head tossed back and forth. He begged to be touched, but when he did Seung-gil would stop his motions, and explained that he was going to milk Phichit’s prostate for all it was worth, and Phichit did not beg again. Drool slipped from one corner of his mouth as he pulled on the restraints, desperate for some other form of stimulation as Seung-gil continued to work him.

He was beautiful, withering in pleasure from Seung-gil’s fingers. Phichit’s member was leaking non-stop from the slit at the tip, bobbing and painfully red as he approached orgasm. Seung-gil was not disappointed when he finally reached his end. The man beneath him pulled the restraints at his wrists as taunt as they would go as his head flew back, eyes screwed shut and drool running from his lips down his throat. His back arched and his hips bucked as Seung-gil worked him through the orgasm, only stopping when a whine of over stimulation fell from the other’s lips as he panted, falling back into the mattress. The new mess joining the old upon his stomach.

Seung-gil removed his fingers slowly, wiping them upon the comforter. “Chris.” He looked over, and the other man was pinching the base of his member in a tight grip to prevent himself from orgasming as his other harshly pinched a nipple. Chris looked up at the call of his name.

“Yes, Sir?”

Seung-gil smirked, motioning for the taller man to come forward with one hand while the other swirled the evidence of Phichit’s orgasms together upon his stomach. When Chris stood beside the bed, he lifted his fingers, pressing them into the other’s mouth and massaging the wet muscle within. “I want you to clean him up for me.”

Chris’ eyes sparkled as he wordlessly bent over, the fingers slipping from his mouth as he licked a wet stripe through the center of the cum upon Phichit. Seung-gil stepped from the bed, watching for only a moment as Phichit’s muscles twitched under Chris’ attention, the other man getting cum upon his chin as he worked to do as he was told, lapping at the smaller man as if he were a dog. Seung-gil smirked, perhaps he would need to get collars for his two pets.

Turning his attention away, he released first one wrist, then the other, hearing the strained muscles pop and watching them flex under taunt skin as he did so. He kissed each wrist, before leaning over and kissing the smaller man. His lips had started to bruise from whatever he and Chris had been up to earlier, so he took the kiss slow, taking his time to explore the other’s mouth and gently suck upon his tongue as Chris finished cleaning him, before moving and making out with Chris for his hard work.

Seung-gil used a hand to caress each of their faces, urging Phichit to sit up. “Color?”

“Green,” they both answered dutifully.

Seung-gil nodded, satisfied. “Good. Then I want Chris to stand at the end of the bed,” he continued to do so as the man moved to his position, “and Phichit, I want you to suck him off while I enter you from behind.”

Phichit looked nervous as he began to crawl into position, so Seung-gil placed his hand on the other’s shoulder, stopping him for a moment with a raised eyebrow. “Color?” he asked again.

There was a slight hesitation, but he eventually nodded. “Green.”

Seung-gil nodded back, and reached for a bottle of lubricant as both men situated themselves. “You may begin,” he told them, and slicked up his own member as Chris’ disappeared between Phichit’s lips. Settling himself behind Phichit, he spread the globes of his ass and ran the length of himself between the cheeks, allowing Phichit to get a feel of Seung-gil’s size so there would be no surprise when he entered.

Satisfied that he had given his pet enough warning, he pushed against the ring of muscles, which gave away easily after the work that had been done to it throughout the night. Phichit moaned around Chris’ member as the older man stuttered out a sigh, tangling his fingers into dark locks. Seung-gil gently massaged Phichit’s perfectly toned globes as he allowed the smaller man to adjust to him, only moving once the smaller man began to wiggle his hips in a signal that he was ready. A steady pace was set, one that would slowly build the pleasure, but didn’t allow for either man to rest.

“Sir, please, let me cum,” Chris begged, eyes closed as his mouth opened in a pant, his features screwed in a way that told the Dom that the other was focused solely on not cumming without permission.

Seung-gil felt Phichit clenching around him, the muscles within him fluttering as he was also close, and Seung-gil picked up his pace. “You may come when you are ready.”

Apparently Chris was ready, as those words threw him over the cliff and he filled Phichit’s mouth, cum sputtering out from swollen lips as the smaller man chocked in an effort to swallow what he could. The rest slid down his throat and onto the comforter. When Chris pulled his member out, Phichit gasped for breath which was stolen as Chris dropped to his knees to kiss the other. Chris’ hand reached between them and began stroking Phichit as Seung-gil continued to pound into him.  
Seung-gil came next, his seed filling Phichit. When he pulled out, the mess leaked from his hole and down his balls, coaxing Phichit into his own, third, orgasm. Phichit collapsed under the weight of his own body, falling into a combination of the three upon the sheets. Chris held his hand as Seung-gil ran his fingers through damp locks, comforting the other male.

“Color?”

Phichit panted. “Yellow. Please, Dom, let me rest a moment.”

Seung-gil smiled softly, reassuring the smaller man. “We’re done for tonight, do not worry chaghan ae. Now, let’s get you cleaned up.” (pet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think! The next part of the series will be aged-up college student Yuri and professional piercer Otabek
> 
> If you make fan art I would be happy to link some :)

**Author's Note:**

> Preview of part two:
> 
> “Color?” Seung-gil asked, unbuttoning his suit jacket.
> 
> The other man licked his lips, and if Seung-gil saw uncertainty flash in his eyes, it was gone and replaced with renewed desire just as quickly as it had come. “Green.”
> 
> Seung-gil smirked and shrugged out of his jacket, handing it to Chris to his left as he took slow, measured steps toward the bed and the beauty. “Then let’s get started.”


End file.
